Faltered In My Steps
by StripesCO
Summary: Now that Georgie's in high school, he's sure that Ethan will pay "special" attention to him. But perhaps Ethan's gaze is only for Dylan... Kindergarten Goth/Curly Goth slash!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay so I guess this is a crack-pairing - considering I've seen nothing on Curly Goth/Kindergoth as a pairing (possibly because of their age & height differences, lol!) - but I quite enjoy these two together... I think they're cute together! This story was gonna be a long stand-alone, but I decided to cut it up into 3-parts. Enjoy!

**Curly Goth (Ethan) -** 19 or 20  
**Henrietta - **19  
**Red Goth (Dylan) -** 17 or 18  
**Georgie (Kindergoth) -** 15 or 16

* * *

Georgie faltered in his steps, and leaned heavily against the side of the high school building. His eyes blinked with unshed tears and his mouth gaped open as he observed his friend - yes he admitted to the idea of any of the other Goths being his friends - sucking face with his long-time crush.

Dylan moaned against Ethan's mouth, and he clutched the black over-coat tightly. Ethan pressed his body even tighter against Dylan's, and his fingers dug greedily into the folds of flesh.

"You missed me?" Ethan asked in a breathy groan.

"Obviously."

Georgie felt his tiny hands shake with the unfairness of this. He had thought that since he was now in high school, maybe Ethan would look at him differently. Maybe, find him as attractive as Dylan was - and Dylan wasn't that attractive! He hushed his mind internally and bit his lip as he stared at the two; his heart literally throbbing painfully. It was merely a blur for the younger Goth, but he could see the confused and bewildered look on their faces when he stormed up to them, and pushed them aside roughly.

"Fucking faggots!" He cursed bitterly. The two broke their somewhat gentle kiss, and stared incuriously at the young teen. "Especially you, Dylan!" Dylan tilted his head.

"You're just a faggy conformist whore, who longs for companionship but secretly knows that he has to bring others to their knees just so he can receive some sort of sick pleasure. And you," Georgie turned away from Dylan and pointed at Ethan - the boy he had always adored, always admired, always secretly pinned over. "Is this what they teach you at college? To suck face like a proper whore?"

Ethan's eyes narrowed a bit, and he stepped away from Dylan towards Georgie who glared irritably back at him. A higher yet softer voice broke through the stare-off, and Georgie seemed to blink into better consciousness.

"Georgie! Dylan! Ethan!" A busty yet attractive woman appeared next to the young Goth. Her arms wrapped around his little frame; hugging him as he peered at the ground.

"Henrietta," Ethan said. The woman smiled up at her friends. Georgie, however, struggled out of her grip. He backed away from his friends, and muttered distantly, "I've fucked up. _Il ne pourra jamais m'aimer maintenant_!"

Henrietta blinked as Georgie screamed the last words in French - a language the both of them had taught each other since first becoming friends. Back when Georgie seemed to realize that Henrietta was always there, and would never betray his trust so willingly.

Georgie paled a bit before turning and fleeing away from the others. Ethan stared at the retreating teen as Dylan passed a lit up cigarette to Henrietta who seemed lost in troubled thoughts.

"What's gotten into, Georgie?" Dylan asked; taking a long drag as Ethan lit up his own fag. Henrietta bit her lip as she sucked the smoke greedily. "He's never been like that before," The teenager stated.

"What happened?" Henrietta asked.

"He shoved me, and then called both me and Ethan fucking faggots, and whores!" Dylan sucked his cigarette a bit before leaning his head back a bit. "I didn't know Georgie was a homophobic. I thought he was use to see me and Ethan occasionally making out..."

"Oh God," Henrietta whispered out loud.

"What?" Dylan asked genuinely curious. Ethan cocked his head a bit, showing interest as well. Henrietta shook her head though. "No," She mumbled. "I promised him I wouldn't tell."

Ethan moved closer to the woman. "Tell us, Henrietta," He demanded in his stoic tone of a voice.

Henrietta lowered her head a bit before raising it to meet Ethan's. Cautiously she whispered out loud, "See, Georgie has this infatuation about you, Ethan," The taller Goth seemed confused by her answer and Henrietta rolled her eyes. "He's head over heels in love with you, Ethan. Half his poems are about you! He wants you to see him, maybe even love him. But all he sees is you and Dylan pressed so tightly together; lips locked."

"Ah, no offense, Dylan," She mumbled to the red Goth. Dylan shook his head to show he understood, and was feeling teensy bit guilty. He glanced up at Ethan, whose years of masking his emotion gave nothing away.

"Why would he be in love with me?" Ethan asked gently.

"I don't know, Ethan," Henrietta replied. "But I do know that he might try and do something foolish, and he'll need someone to reassure him." She gave him a knowing half-smirk. Ethan turned to look at Dylan who gave him a confused face before throwing his used cigarette to the ground and stomping it out.

Without offering a pitiful goodbye, Ethan left the other two and headed towards the little Goth's house...

* * *

_Il ne pourra jamais m'aimer maintenant_! - He'll never love me now!

**Comments are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I got nothing to say... Enjoy part 2!

* * *

The house still looked the same from the outside, though Ethan had never ventured inside. Georgie had never offered for anyone to come over, and the younger Goth was always either at his or Henrietta's house.

He approached the front-door and knocked gingerly at the wood. Silence crept around the house, making the taller Goth more uneasy. He rapped on the door harder than before, and still there was nothing. Grasping the doorknob tightly, Ethan turned it slightly, shocked as it turned so easily and the door swung open.

A somewhat pleasant aroma of a very clean house tickled his nostril, and Ethan walked into the dimly lit hallway. A couple pair of coats hung from the wall coat hooks, and various other knick-knacks lay scattered upon the wood floor. A faint smell of smoke, however, seemed to float through the rooms towards the tall Goth, and he followed the scent to a bedroom whose door was firmly shut close, but the brief sound of someone crying behind it could be heard.

Not caring about knocking, Ethan turned the knob and swung the door open. A mix between light blue and dark blue greeted his eyes, and Ethan was shocked at seeing the room look so neat and organized. He always assumed that Georgie's room would be darker, sinister, and more Goth-like than his or Henrietta's. But there were hardly any Goth resemblances in the room, but there were a few random sketchbooks strewn around the room.

Ethan bent down to grab one and he flipped open the pad. He winced a bit as he saw random sketches of himself inside, though the pictures were drawn amazingly well. Georgie seemed to have a real talent with pencil and pen, and many of the drawings were portraying him in different activities - standing and smoking, sitting and smoking, talking to Stan Marsh, even dancing with Henrietta!

_How the hell did he know about that?_ Ethan wondered silently. No one knew that he had danced with Henrietta that night when the two had refused to go to their junior prom. Absorbed in the beautiful sketches, Ethan didn't noticed the thin sound of crying disappear and a shadow scooting about through the obscurities of the room.

Random little still-lives were drawn, but one picture made the tall Goth freeze subconsciously in the flipping of pages. It was a drawing of him and Dylan kissing behind the high school - back when Dylan had begun freshmen year and Ethan was in his junior. Again, Ethan pondered how Georgie could've seen that. They had been alone - both skipping their latest classes, and Georgie had still been stuck at middle school. No one knew about that one, first, kiss - not even Henrietta.

Notes, however, were written around the drawing. Many different cursive styles offering the same phrase, '_why_' were spread across the edge of the sketch, and one sentence caught the older Goth's attention: **Why isn't that me?**

"What are you doing?"

Ethan jumped, the sketchbook falling from his hands as he turned to regard Georgie staring at him from his curled-in position on his bed. Silent tears were dripping down the side of his face in tiny crisscrossing patterns, but Georgie ignored the wet feeling and gazed almost angrily at the other Goth. His mouth was concentrated into a hard thin line, his hair shielding his left side a bit.

"These are pretty good, Georgie," Ethan said as he stooped down to pick up the fallen sketchbook. Georgie stared blankly at him. "I didn't know you were an artist. I mean, some of thes-"

"Don't stall, Ethan. Get to the point!" Georgie snapped irritably.

Ethan sighed heavily. "Henrietta told me, Georgie." The younger Goth gave him a hard stare. "About you liking me more than just a Goth companion."

"It doesn't matter what I feel or think of you, Ethan. In the end I'm never going to be good enough for you," Georgie said. He turned his head away from the older Goth, and collapsed onto his side on his bed - his back facing Ethan as he drew his knees up towards his chest. "Dylan's the only one who has your heart."

Ethan bit his lip in frustration. "You don't know that," He said, almost pitifully.

Georgie huffed, his body looking more pathetic as he curled even more into himself. "Just go, Ethan," The boy whispered.

"No," Ethan said sternly. He walked over towards the bed and gazed down at this young boy who he had known since the kid was in kindergarten. Almost, as if in a trance, Ethan reached out to touch Georgie's shoulder. Georgie mumbled and pressed his face tighter against his mattress. The tenseness rolled off the boy heavily and Ethan rubbed gently at the perplexed shoulder before nimbly jumping onto the bed, and pulling the smaller body against his own frame.

Georgie whined as Ethan slid his left arm underneath the young Goth's side and threw his right one over the boy's adjacent side, and cradled the small curled body even closer to his own. Georgie felt warmth radiate from the taller Goth, and a small whimper escape him. Ethan gave a deep sigh before rubbing his nose against the back of Georgie's neck. A pair of lips pressed gently at the back of the boy's collarbone.

Georgie made a weird mewing-like noise that made Ethan smirk a bit as he watched the younger teen turn in his embrace to stare at him. His green eyes held a hint of lust and adoration that made the corner of the older Goth's lips curve upwards in a rare smile. A blush filtered on both their cheeks, and Ethan watched, transfixed, as Georgie lifted his right hand up to touch the side of his face.

Feeling Georgie stroking the side of his face, Ethan couldn't help but blurt out his insecurities. "Why do you like me, Georgie?" The younger tilted his head a bit. "I'm not what you want me to be. I don't understand love, an-"

His words were cut off as Georgie had lifted his head upwards and pressed his lips against the taller Goth's. His right hand which had been stroking the older one's face trailed downwards to grasp the back of his neck. With a gentle tug he brought Ethan's head closer to his own, and sucked at his lower lip.

They parted away. Each panted a bit as Ethan found his body hovering sideways over-top the younger body. Georgie stared up at the older one while seductively licking his bottom lip; smearing his already faded purple lipstick a bit. His left hand grasped Ethan's black coat collar tightly as he lifted himself up again, and quickly pecked at the other's lips.

"If I could have one night and only one night with you, Ethan, I'd take it. Oh God! That sounded too conformist!" Georgie tilted his head to the side, his hands falling from their holds and surrounding the boy's face from proper view.

"No, it didn't," Ethan whispered, pulling the hands away and holding them in his bigger ones. He ran little circles over the back of the younger boy's palms. "You know," He began. "If we go any further tonight, it would be further than whatever Dylan and I have ever done."

Georgie's eyes widen in disbelief. "B-but," He stammered. "You two were always together and always kissing. At least it seemed like you two were always kissing. And I know you two must've sought out each other's warmth and companionship."

Ethan shook his head. "We never experienced insertion. The furthest we ever gotten was random blowjobs and hand-jobs - oral sex. You do know what oral sex is, right?"

Georgie snarled at him, and shoved his body upwards to collide with the older Goth's. Ethan just smirked as Georgie's weight pushed his body away until he was laying on his back with the younger Goth crawling up his long torso. Georgie held his gaze as he leaned his head down and bit at the side of Ethan's throat. The taller Goth cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain, and his hands instantly grabbed a hold of the boy's body; keeping him close as Georgie pulled away from biting and sealed his lips over the other's again.

This time, however, their tongues venture against one another's, and Ethan moaned quietly as he felt Georgie's tongue lick at his bottom lip before dipping into his own mouth. His fingers threaded through the young boy's soft raven-like hair and he tugged a bit, smirking as Georgie moaned a bit.

"You kinky little devil," Ethan mumbled, pulling his lips away for a quick breather and gently gasping the young boy's throat. Almost instantly Georgie's body surged forward in arousal.

With his breathing becoming a little irregular, Georgie pulled Ethan's hands away from his throat and held them against his mouth. "If we're doing this tonight, I'll need you to strip," He demanded. Ethan quirked his head at the young boy.

"Well that's a little demanding."

Georgie blushed a bit and scooted his body off the other, and moved onto the floor of his bedroom. He grasped his belt buckle tightly and unhooked it, letting the metal clank to the floor followed by his small skinny black jeans...

* * *

**Comments are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Last part of the story, and it's pretty explicit. Thank you for the comments! Enjoy!

* * *

"I wish I was like you."

"No, you don't. I never looked like this, Georgie. I just started exercising properly and toned up a bit."

Georgie ignored the other's complaints and stretched his now naked body over-top the other's equally naked body. His mouth hovered against the outer edge of Ethan's ear, near his golden cross earing. He twirled his tongue against the fake gold metal before licking a stripe up the ear, causing Ethan to shiver underneath him. Georgie pulled away and tuck his legs against the side of Ethan's upper waist before grabbing a hold of the elder's hands and pinning them upwards above his head, and letting his mouth suck bitterly at the other's.

Ethan moaned as Georgie seemed to dominate the kiss. His eyes slid close, and he didn't notice Georgie reached behind him to pull a pair of handcuffs out of seemly nowhere, until the metal closed tightly against his wrists and Georgie tilted his arms up higher. He pulled away from the kiss to secure the cuffs against a connecting bed post before sitting back on Ethan's chest, and smiling evilly as the taller Goth pulled at the restraints angrily.

Realizing that the restraints weren't going to give anytime soon, Ethan smirked at the younger teen. "Well played, little one," He said, earning a sharp bite against his throat again.

Licking at the now throbbing purplish-red contusion mark, Georgie trailed his lips down the other's throat - sucking at the elder's bobbing Adam's apple. Ethan moaned, his hips shifting a bit underneath the boy. Georgie moved his mouth downwards, and ran his hands over Ethan's over-sensitive skin. His mouth encased over his right nipple, and his tongue twirled against the nipple piercing that Dylan had administered upon it when the two had gotten wasted as any of the other conformists at the high school one night.

Georgie licked the metal before biting gently at the nub, and reaching over with his left hand to pinch at the adjacent twin. Ethan tilted his head back, a deeper groan spilling from the back of his mouth. Pulling away from the somewhat pointed nubs, Georgie smiled as he slid his body down so he was nestled in-between Ethan's longer legs, and was face to face with Ethan's half hard cock.

He didn't bother prepping or touching the length, and merely bobbed his head over the head before plunging downwards. Ethan cried out, his hips pitching forward as Georgie choked a bit. He relaxed his jaw-line a bit and pulled the cock more towards the back of his mouth. His tongue swirled a bit as Ethan shuddered and couldn't hold his thrusts back. He bucked as much as he could into the boy's mouth.

A sharp gagging like noise was heard, and Ethan felt worried. "Georgie," He said, but the boy's mouth gave a delicious hard suck and all worried thoughts were tossed aside. Georgie pulled his mouth away, extra saliva and few drops of pre-cum slid down his chin, and heaved before placing two of his fingers inside his mouth.

Ethan watched with admiration as the boy coated his fingers nicely, and began to prep himself. Georgie winced as he worked his fingers as much as he could within his body.

"Jesus, Georgie," Ethan breathed, breaking the silence. "You look so hot right now."

Georgie blushed at the comment and he moved his body up to line up to the taller Goth's lower body. He bit his lips unsurely before allowing his body to fall downwards almost dramatically. Ethan tossed his head back even more on the bed. His arms tugged restlessly against the restraints as he groaned out Georgie's name.

Tears pricked at the corner of Georgie's eyes, but the little Goth didn't care. He pressed downwards, and felt Ethan fill him up even more, before jerking his hips in a slanting motion. Ethan tried to reach for him, but the cuffs held his arms pinned to the bedpost, and Georgie smirked as the older Goth snarled, but raised his hips upward in a bucking motion.

One of Ethan's thrust was a little too hard, and Georgie stumbled a bit as he was pitched forward against Ethan's chest. His hands slapped at the brief hints of muscle, and Ethan groaned again. He could feel himself fall out of the tight warmth and he whimpered, but Georgie pushed back.

The bed began to squeak a bit as the two's thrusts began to get a little more intense. Georgie rotated his hips and grasped the side of Ethan's own hips as the older Goth cried out in deep pleasure. A flash of white overtook the younger boy, and Georgie shouted out loud as his orgasm escaped him; splattering across Ethan's chest in spurts.

Ethan thrashed against the restraints again before letting a garbled-like scream escaped him as his own fluids began filling the younger boy. Georgie felt his body almost squeezed instinctually at the rushing feeling and he collapsed tiredly against Ethan's chest, smothering himself a bit in his own come. The taller Goth's cock slid out and he could feel the wetness sliding out of his ass as well.

Mumbling a bit, Georgie lifted himself upwards to unhook Ethan's pinned wrists. Ethan twirled them a bit, getting the blood to move through them again. Georgie merely laid his head back down upon the heavy chest, and clutched at the emitting warmth. Ethan smiled another rare smirk of his as he laid his hands upon the back of the smaller Goth.

He moved his hands up and down upon the younger's back soothingly before running them through the messy sweaty black hair. He noticed Georgie's eyes fighting to stay awake, and he wrapped an arm around the boy's waist. Keeping him against his chest as he mumbled, "So much better than any conformist... Better even than Dylan."

The younger boy's mouth curved upwards in a half smirk at the taller Goth's words before finding himself falling asleep against a warm beating mass...

* * *

_**Comments are appreciated! **_


End file.
